


Desperate

by puppydr3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Consent, Degradation, Doggy Style, Feminization, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Crush, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydr3/pseuds/puppydr3
Summary: George struggled with his crush on Sapnap, convincing himself he was hiding it well. In reality, he was draped over the younger boy almost every minute of the day, whining into his ear about mundane things. He thought that Sapnap wouldn’t notice, but it was so obvious. It was obvious to the point where it started to annoy him. Why was George so fucking touchy when it was obvious that he didn’t want him? It was difficult to deal with the smaller placing himself playfully in his lap, swooning at his every word. Sapnap had tried everything to deter him, from talking about getting tinder to mentioning girls he’d taken home recently. None of it seemed to budge him, though. He was beginning to wonder if George was just trying to push him to the brink of snapping, or if it was all some elaborate prank.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203
Collections: MCYT





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for the use of the words whore/slut
> 
> if anybody mentioned in this changes their mind about this sort of content, it'll immediately be taken down
> 
> twt - puppydr3

George struggled with his crush on Sapnap, convincing himself he was hiding it well. In reality, he was draped over the younger boy almost every minute of the day, whining into his ear about mundane things. He thought that Sapnap wouldn’t notice, but it was so obvious. It was obvious to the point where it started to annoy him. _ Why was George so fucking touchy when it was obvious that he didn’t want him? _ It was difficult to deal with the smaller placing himself playfully in his lap, swooning at his every word. Sapnap had tried everything to deter him, from talking about getting tinder to mentioning girls he’d taken home recently. None of it seemed to budge him, though. He was beginning to wonder if George was just trying to push him to the brink of snapping, or if it was all some elaborate prank. 

It came to a breaking point one day when George tried to climb into his lap while he was gaming, nimble legs swinging over the chair. Sapnap growled, rolling the chair away from his desk. “You are so fucking _ desperate _ ,” he hissed, watching George’s face fall. “Rutting against me every second of the day. You think I’m so dumb that I won’t notice?” The older shook his head slightly, ignoring the temptation to hide his face in his hands. “It’s the most fucking annoying thing on earth, you know that?” Sapnap continued, finally letting it out. “You prance around all day trying to entice me, knowing that I’m fucking straight.” The boy’s eyes widened on his lap. It looked like tears were beginning to form, threatening to spill over if the younger kept his tone up. 

“Shit, Georgie,” he groaned, slapping a hand against his forehead. “Will you leave me alone if I just fuck you? Maybe then you’ll be able to get over... whatever this is.” The older nodded hesitantly, his eyes following Sapnap’s hand. “Fine, get on the bed,” he ordered, pushing the older out of his lap. “I’m just going to use you, got it? I don’t need you to get anything out of this. I just want you to know that I don’t care about you in the way that you care about me.” 

George stumbled backwards before dropping onto the bed, eyes blown out at the prospect. Sapnap stood as well, towering over the man displayed on the bed. “Get me hard,” was all he said, motioning to his crotch. George, of course, obliged. He reached a hand forward to palm at Sapnap, lithe fingers skimming the waistband of his boxers. “Even if you fuck me like you don’t care about me, I’ll still get something out of this,” he whispered quietly. Sap just rolled his eyes, pushing his dick into George’s hand. “Sure.” He felt himself hardening in his underwear, and climbed over the man to support himself on his elbows. 

“I don’t want to look at your face, flip yourself over,” he ordered, and George dutifully did just that, rubbing his ass against Sapnap. “Please,” he hissed breathlessly, voice frail and weak. “Don’t know how to fuck guys,” Sapnap growled, “you need to be opened up or something?” He nodded shyly, hands reaching back to grip at his hips. “I’ll do it,” he offered, but Sapnap slapped his hand away. “No, I'm going to.” The younger tugged George’s boxers down to his knees, leaving him fully exposed in front of him. “Stay like this,” he ordered, before standing up to rummage in his bedside drawer. 

“Hope you don’t mind me using the lube I use with my hookups, but you’d probably like that,” he chuckled. “I’m gonna open you up or whatever it’s fucking called, and you’re going to sit there and take it.” George blushed against the sheets, his chest starting to heave with heavy breaths. “Okay,” the older nodded. 

Positioning himself behind the boy, Sapnap uncapped the bottle before spreading a generous amount on his fingers. “Don’t know how much you need,” he admitted, before aggressively shoving his forefinger in with no warning. “Jesus, just like fingering a girl.” George felt his back arch at the intrusion. The sensation was painful, but just because it was Sapnap he was starting to enjoy it. 

“God, look at you,” the standing man hissed. “You need this so bad that you’re gonna fuck yourself on my fingers, huh?” He asked, before shoving another in unceremoniously. “Christ, you’re tight.” The shorter let out a small mewl against the sheets, his thighs beginning to tremble. “You like me treating you like this? Fucking slut,” Sapnap spat, thrusting his fingers in and out of the man with as much force as he could. “Moaning underneath me while I treat you like a cheap whore.” George let out another small noise at that, beginning to rock his hips back onto the fingers inside him. He paused for a moment. Even if he was annoyed with how needy he was, he didn’t want to tear him when they fucked. 

“This enough?” he asked, voice rough. It was a break in character for him, and he knew it. “Just because I'm asking you this doesn’t mean I'm into you.” 

George nodded. “I don't care if it hurts,” the older admitted, “just need you inside.” Sapnap scoffed, eyebrows furrowing. “Fine. this is what you get.” He aligned himself with the boy’s hole before pushing in with force, ignoring the strangled cry coming from below him. “Y’look good when you shut up, you know that?” He asked, aware that George wouldn’t be able to answer as he bottomed out. The feeling of being just so full almost sent the older over the edge immediately, and he had to take a deep breath as his ass met Sap’s hips. “Pandas,” he whined, before one of the man’s lube covered fingers shoved into his mouth. 

“Don’t fucking call me that. Shut up and let me fuck you.” George nodded the best he could around the fingers, and began to suck. “I’m straight, but damn are you fucking tight,” Sapnap laughed, rocking his hips experimentally. “Never knew it was this warm.” The feeling of George tightening around him at his words spurred him on, so he continued. “Feels just like a girl, you know that? This means nothing to me. I'm using you to get my rocks off. I don’t even care if you cum.” George whimpered, clenching around the other man’s cock, his mind going blank for a moment. “Sound just like a girl too,” Sapnap grinned toothily, before thrusting into him as hard as he could. “You’re going to sit there and take it,” he warned, before fucking into him ferociously. His hands trailed down to his waist, gripping it hard enough to bruise as he pulled him back in time with his thrusts. George was a moaning mess underneath him, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Tight,” Sapnap growled, “i’m gonna fuck you loose, is that a thing that happens?” 

The older barely had the awareness to nod, his head snapping back as Sapnap pushed his dick even further into him, hitting spots he couldn’t even imagine touching with his own fingers. “So deep,” George moaned breathily. The younger chuckled darkly behind him. “Gonna be feeling this for days. Every time you sit down you’ll know that you’re only here for me to use. I have no fucking feelings towards you, get that?” The older let out a soft sob. “Fuck, you clenched around me at that. You like being called a toy?” Sap hissed, fingers digging into George’s hips. “Good, because that’s all you are to me. I hope you fucking cry on my dick, it’s what you deserve.” He continued his brutal pace, pulling out almost all the way then slamming back in. With one final snap of his hips, he stilled inside the older. 

George whined softly, pushing his hips back against him. “Awe, you don’t like it when I stop?” He teased. “Doesn’t matter. I’m close to cumming anyway, I don’t care if you do.” He pulled out with a lewd pop, slapping his dick against the soft flesh of George’s ass. “Spin around for me, I'm gonna cum on your face. You don’t get to touch me.” George's hands scrambled at the sheets as he tried to spin around, before kneeling on the bed in front of him. “Open your mouth,” Sapnap ordered, lazily stroking his cock over the head of the younger man. “Fuck,” he hissed, voice crackling. “I’m gonna cum. Keep your mouth open if it’s okay for me to do it down your throat.” 

George sat there, open and pliant before sticking out his tongue in a silent beg. “Good boy,” Sap moaned, before spurting all over his mouth and face. He stroked himself through his aftershocks, staring deep into the older’s blown out pupils. “Stay there okay? I’m gonna go get something to clean you off.” Tucking himself back into his boxers, he left the room to grab a towel. 

When he was finally gone, George collapsed on the bed, cum spreading across the sheets. Sap opened the door with a warm towel in his hand and a glass of water, glancing over at the boy on the bed. “I brought you water. Thought you might need it,” he admitted, before approaching to wipe his face off with the warm towel. “Sorry about how mean I was, I just really needed to drive the message home.”


End file.
